Home for the Holidays?
by AuntJackie
Summary: John's stranded in Alabama 2 days from Christmas. Will he make it home to Randy and their family in time? CENTON HOLIDAY SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quick little Christmas story for all my readers to enjoy. Will only be a few chapters...and yes, I will update "Love Story" soon!**

"Are you kidding me?"

A deep chuckle accompanied the answer. "No,"

John Cena groaned loudly and threw his body onto the bed in his hotel room, his cell phone pressed to his ear. "I can't do this, Ran. No, let me correct that; I won't do this, Ran." His eyes shut tightly as he bought an arm up to cover them, a pang of pain shooting through his arm as he did so.

"You can and you will, Cena. You have to stop acting like you have a choice," responded his husband over the phone, all amusement gone from his voice now. "Look, we'll be together as soon as the snow lets us, OK."

"Randy…" John trailed off and slowly moved his arm back down to the bed. "I don't want to spend Christmas alone in a hotel room in fucking Alabama. I wanna spend it in our house with you and our daughter!"

"I know you do, baby. I would give anything for you to be here with us, too." Randy sighed in his ear. "The one year Sam goes away for Christmas and we have Al for her whole school vacation and this happens. I don't know why we're even surprised. This is classic Cena-Orton family luck."

John laughed and sat up. "We do have the shittiest luck some times, don't we?"

"All that matters is that you're OK, Johnny. Just grit your teeth and do all the tests Dr. Andrews recommends. We need to make sure you're OK. That's more important than the holidays right now, baby."

John's smile softened at the tone of Randy's voice. No one got to hear that tone except him and their daughter. It was something he relished. The entire world could think Randy Orton was an egotistical maniac but he knew different. Since he'd first laid eyes on the younger man almost 10 years earlier, he'd known there was more to that cocky façade and icy glare than he lay on. It had taken him only a few months to crack him and the men had become fast friends. They had stuck together through all the turns life had thrown at them until they finally found their way to each other. Three years had passed since their quiet wedding in John's hometown and it had been smooth sailing since.

"John, you there?"

John broke from his train of thought to quickly reply. "Yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute. You talk to me and I can't help but be blown away by how much I love you."

"Don't get all cheesy now, Cena,"

John could practically see the smirk on Randy's lips and he laughed. "You get just as cheesy as I do, Orton and you know it. It just proves how much we love each other."

"Yeah, yeah…" Randy's voice teased him and John's smile grew. "I miss you and Ally so much. I hate not being with you guys. It's not fair."

"We miss you, too. I hated coming home without you. I should've known Vince would want you to go to Dr. Andrews. I should've stayed with you…I'm still pissed you didn't tell me and let me come home alone, you know."

"I know." John sighed and began to pace the room. "Look, despite all my complaining I wanted you to go home. I wanted Ally to at least have one parent there Christmas morning. Besides, I didn't think I would be stuck here the entire weekend. Damn mid-west and their fucking snowstorms!"

"Just this once I'll let you talk shit about my city but don't get used to it," growled Randy in his ear.

John rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh you know damn well how good I am at punishing you, Johnny,"

John smiled and licked his lips at the deeper tone Randy's voice took on. "Yes, I do….and you know how much I like being punished."

Randy laughed in his ear. "You're such a horn dog, John."

"It's because you're so damn gorgeous, baby. I can't help but want you all the time," responded John, moving back over to the bed and lowering himself into it. "Did Ally fall asleep yet?"

"Yeah, I took her into her room a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Well, I just figured…you're in a room with a really big bed by yourself and I'm in a room with a really big bed by myself. Maybe we could close our eyes and pretend we're together in these beds…" John rested his hand on his lower stomach, inches away from where a throbbing had begun in his crotch.

"You seriously wanna have phone sex?"

John smiled and closed his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Tell me what you're wearing, gorgeous."

Randy groaned in his ear. "Johnny, I can't do this. It feels and sounds ridiculous. If it were Skype sex or something at least I could see you…"

"Oh, come on, Ran! Just close your eyes and picture me there, on top of you, kissing you, my hands running all over your body…" A loud burst of laughter stopped John and made his eyes snap open. He frowned angrily and said, "Are you seriously laughing at me right now?"

"I'm sorry, babe but this is just too ridiculous. I can't get in the mood like this, John."

John sighed and slowly sat up. "Fine; just make me feel worse than I already do,"

"Baby, I love you and I will make you feel incredibly good when we are together. I just can't do it now because it feels really silly."

"I know. I just miss you and wanted to feel like we were together for a few minutes, even if it was a lie." John sighed and lowered his head, the reality of his situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was alone in a hotel room with an appointment book full of dreaded doctor's appointments and Christmas was only 2 days away. To make matters worse, he couldn't head home because a snowstorm had bought his city to a halt. The best he could hope for was to get home the day after Christmas…unless his doctor found something horrible in his neck in which case he would be stuck in Alabama for God knows how long. That was a possibility he didn't even want to consider yet, though.

"Johnny, I know this isn't going to be a good couple of days for you but please, baby, it's not the end of the world. We'll be together soon. You know if I could I would've already hopped in the car and begun to drive down there but the snow is…

"Don't you dare! I don't want you and Al on the roads in a storm, Randy. I'll be fine. I'm just having a 'woe is me' moment because of the holidays but it's OK. I'll get over it and stay positive." John forced some happiness into his voice for Randy's sake. The younger man sounded miserable and John could hear a touch of guilt in his voice. There was no need for it seeing as how John had been the one to lie to Randy and force him to head home first. He hadn't wanted to worry his husband and tell him Vince requested that he go see Dr. Andrews to check on the shoulder and neck that had been bugging him lately. Randy had quickly believed John's claim of having a few meetings and events that required his presence and had happily headed home to their daughter, expecting John to follow the next day. After several moments of screaming and rage when John had confessed his real reason for staying in Birmingham, Randy had finally calmed down and agreed with Vince's decision. The snowstorm headed for the mid-west, though, derailing their homecoming even longer was something none of them expected.

"Johnny, talk to me,"

John took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer just as a loud series of knocks disturbed the silence of the room. "I'm fine. Someone is knocking on my door. I'll call you back in a bit, babe."

"OK. I love you, Johnny."

"I love you, too, Ran." John ended the call and walked towards the door as the pounding continued. He frowned in annoyance and swung the door open, wondering who it could be since most of his co-workers had already left.

"John!"

"See, I told you he was still here, Teddy,"

John took a deep breath as he stepped back and allowed two of his husband's closest friends to enter his room. While he had no problem with Ted and Cody, he could do without the visit and inquiries from the loud couple.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"We were on our way to the airport but someone said you were still here. What's going on? Why didn't you go home with Ran?" Cody brushed past him and collapsed onto John's bed. "You two got in a fight?"

"Honey, don't be so nosy." Ted gently scolded his long-time boyfriend with a smile. "It's none of our business what's going on between them."

"But it's unnatural for a married couple to not be together during the holidays," responded Cody with a small pout. "We're not married yet and we already spend our holidays together!"

Ted looked over at John and shook his head. John shrugged and waved him away, already used to Cody's eccentricities and Ted's apologies for them. He shut the door behind him as he walked back into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I was planning on going home later today but there's a storm in St. Louis. It hit in the middle of the night and hasn't stopped. No planes are landing."

"John, I'm sorry," said Ted softly, placing his arm around John's shoulder and patting it.

Cody sat up and frowned. "That sucks, Johnny but I still don't understand why you're here. Randy left yesterday. Why didn't you leave with him? There were no events on the calendar for any of us."

"Cody, enough now. Don't make me start taking back the things you have waiting under the tree," said Ted sternly.

Cody rolled his eyes. "You can't threaten me, Ted. You love me too much to actually carry them out."

Ted sighed and turned back towards John. "He's right. You're on your own, Johnny,"

John laughed and shook his head. "It's OK, Ted. Look, it's not a big deal. Randy and I are not fighting. You all know my neck and arm have been bothering me so Vince suggested I go visit Dr. Andrews since we're already here where he is. I have an appointment with him in a few hours. I thought I would be flying out right after but now I'm stuck here because of the mid-west snow storm."

"Oh," said Cody, a small smile on his face. "I can't believe Randy let you stay here alone."

John smiled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't exactly tell him the real reason I was staying here. I told him Vince signed me up for some charity thing."

Ted laughed and shook his head. "Poor Vince. We always use him as the evil one when we need an excuse." He looked down at his watch and slowly stood. "I wish we could stay with you, Johnny but Codes and I need to go catch our flight to Georgia."

John shook his head and quickly stood, hugging the younger man. "It's OK. I'll be fine. It can't snow forever, right?"

Ted nodded and headed for the door as Cody too hugged John. "Sorry I bugged you, Johnny. I just want to make sure you and Randy are happy forever. I hope you get good news from Dr. Andrews and that you can get home soon."

"Thanks, Codes. I'm sure everything is fine and I know your nosiness comes from a good heart," John smiled and let go of Cody, waving to him and Ted as they walked out of his room.

As the door closed behind them, John's smile dropped. The last few of his co-workers and friends were gone and now he was truly alone in a city he didn't know for the holidays and going to see a doctor who may give him horrible news. He could honestly say it would be the worst holiday he'd had in a long time.

**A/N: So, will John's holiday get better? Review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2! One part left to go before Christmas!**

Many hours later after night had fallen over Birmingham, John stood in the window of his hotel room staring out into the darkness. It was a bit past midnight, officially Christmas Eve and while he had gotten some good news from the doctor, the news from the storm in St. Louis was still bad.

John sighed as he moved his neck around in circles, mimicking the exercises Dr. Andrews had told him to continue for his stiff neck. He walked back over to the bed and threw his body on it, grabbing the remote off the nightstand before he did. The television flickered on and another holiday movie greeted him. John groaned loudly and changed the channel. He stopped on a news station and groaned even louder as the reporter spoke of the massive storm pounding the Midwest. Angrily turning the television off and launching the room into total darkness, John grumbled, "I can't even find something good on the damn TV! This Christmas sucks ass."

A loud ring from the bedside table distracted his complaining and John reached his hand out to grab it, certain of who it would be. "Yes, Randy,"

"I knew you would be up. How you doing, baby?"

Not even his husband's smooth drawl could cheer him up, John realized and he sighed. "Same as I was before. I'm miserable."

"Johnny, please don't be. You got great news from the doc. Nothing is wrong with your neck. Don't let this Christmas thing bring you down. You'll get home when you can and…"

"And nothing, Randy! I want to be home with you and my family now! Everyone I love is in St. Louis this year for our family Christmas and I'm not. I hate this!" John closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to control his rising voice and temper. Randy remained silent on his end, unsure of what to say and John's guilt at snapping at him multiplied.

"Ran, it's not your fault; it's no one's fault. I shouldn't be screaming at you; I'm sorry. I just wish this weren't happening."

"We all do, Johnny. Everyone wishes you were here, baby but as much as I hate that you aren't, I can't help but be happy you went to see the doctor. The last thing I would want is for you to be hurt and not know it. Your health is the most important thing always. You have so many people who depend on you, number one being the little girl asleep in the next room right now."

John sighed. "I know it was the right thing to do. I would never jeopardize my health. It just sucks this happened at Christmas."

"I know, baby." Randy sighed softly in John's ear. "Try to distract yourself. Watch TV or something."

John smiled. "I can't watch anymore holiday movies or news reports on the snow. I'm just gonna try to get some sleep."

"Wanna try phone sex again?"

John's smile turned into laughter as he heard the teasing tone in Randy's voice. "I think I'll wait for the real thing, baby. I love you for offering, though."

"Anything to make you smile. I love you, Johnny."

"I love you, too, baby." John ended the call and placed the phone back on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and tossed and turned until a restless sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>The next morning John awoke to a bright and sunny day but his gloom prevented him from enjoying it. The only glimmer of happiness he had was when he'd turned on the morning news and discovered it had stopped snowing in St. Louis. However, a quick phone call to the airline quickly bought his mood back down.<p>

"I don't understand. If it's not snowing, why can't I fly in?"

"Sir, even if the snow has stopped, there is still much clean up to do. No planes are landing or taking off from Lambert. You'll have to wait until we receive clearance."

John sighed in frustration and ran his hand over his head. "Look, its Christmas Eve. Do you not understand that, lady? I have a family to get home to…I have a daughter who won't understand why I'm not there! You have to get me home!"

"Sir, there's nothing I can do."

"I'll fly private! Can I fly into St. Louis that way? I don't care what it costs."

The woman sighed in John's ear. "Sir, all airports are closed to flights both commercial and private."

John clenched the phone in his hand in frustration. "What's the nearest airport then? Could one of them be open?"

"Evansville would be the closest but they are also closed, sir. You'll have to wait."

John groaned loudly and ended the call as the operator still spoke in his ear, tossing the phone onto the bed. His aggravation was at a boiling point like never before. He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head, one of the many anger management techniques he had seen Randy use a number of times.

After he felt his anger dissipate slightly, John began to pace the room. His floating screensaver on his laptop drew his attention and he walked over to it, quickly logging onto the internet. There had to be a way home, even if it meant riding overnight on a Greyhound bus or an Amtrak train.

Much to his surprise there was a bus leaving at Noon that day which would get home to St. Louis at 2am Christmas morning. John smiled happily and quickly booked a seat on the bus. He printed his ticket out and ran to the closet, pulling his small luggage onto the bed. As he threw his clothes inside, not bothering to fold anything, his cell phone rang loudly on the bedside table. John abandoned his task and moved towards it quickly, his smile widening when he saw Randy's face on the screen.

"Hey, gorgeous! Guess what? I'm gonna be home tomorrow morning when Ally wakes up!"

Randy laughed softly in his ear. "Well, please tell me how you pulled off that miracle because according to the news every airport in the Midwest is buried in snow."

"Airports may be out of commission but Greyhound buses are still up and running and I am officially booked on one leaving in a couple of hours. We travel all night and according to the schedule I should get to St. Louis at midnight. It's perfect, baby! Just when I had given up hope…" John zipped up his suitcase and moved it towards the door. His smile faded when he heard the silence on the other end of the call. "Ran, you still there?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just in shock."

John frowned and lowered himself to the bed. "Why? I thought you would be happy…"

"You thought I would be happy that you're traveling all day and most of the night in a Greyhound under one of the worst storms the Midwest has seen in years? How many reports of bus crashes have we watched in the news lately and the weather hasn't even been bad? Are you insane, John?" Randy's voice rose with anger and John's eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Ran, the buses wouldn't be running if it wasn't safe. This is the only way I can get home to you and Ally, baby. I want to do this. I'll be fine,"

"John, yesterday you flipped out when I said I would start heading towards you in our bus. You didn't want me to risk traveling in this weather. What the hell makes you think I want you traveling today?"

John sighed and shook his head. "I want to go home, Randy. I'm willing to risk it. Please, baby; don't ruin my good mood."

"I don't know how you thought I would be OK with this, John. This is the dumbest thing I've heard of from you in a very long time. Don't do it."

John frowned angrily and stood. "You're actually calling me dumb? Me wanting to spend Christmas with my family is dumb to you? I don't believe you, Randy."

"You traveling in a bus under a snowstorm is dumb to me, John. Don't twist my words and make me out to be the crazy person here," Randy's voice lowered to a menacing tone.

"You're being ridiculous, Randy. I'm going home and that's the end of this discussion. I want to be there for my daughter and the rest of my family members who want to see me, even if that doesn't seem to include you now." John paced around the room, opening drawers to make sure they were empty and then slamming them shut. His frustration level was at an all time high and he could feel his blood pulsing through him.

"John, I am asking you to…"

"This conversation is over, Randy. I'll see you tomorrow morning." John ended the call and threw the phone on the bed, closing his eyes as he tried to push away the anger that was consuming him. He finished emptying the drawers and took a few seconds to sit, his head cradled in his hands. The morning had officially gone from bad to worse. The excitement he thought he was going to get from Randy had been nonexistent and it had ruined his mood. His wonderful idea had tanked and he now faced a miserable trip back home alone.

John sighed as he stood up. A glance at his watch told him he had more than an hour before his bus left the Birmingham station but he still walked towards the door. With the weather as bad as it was, he figured being early wouldn't be such a bad idea. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder as his hand gripped the small rolling suitcase containing the rest of his belongings and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Hours later as the Midwest was lit only by the moonlight bouncing off the snow lining the sides of the highway, John lay in his seat watching the night go by as the bus traveled up towards his destination. Despite the bad weather, the highways had been cleared well enough for the bus to remain on schedule. They were making good time and the driver had assured them, even with the few rest stops they would be making, they should arrive at St. Louis at their assigned time of 2am. The bus was mostly empty. Besides John, there were only 5 other people traveling up to Missouri that night. It allowed them all to spread out and get as comfortable as they could for the time.<p>

While the other 4 passengers got to know each other and lamented their travel woes that forced them to travel on a Greyhound the day before Christmas, John ignored everyone and focused his attention on the road speeding by. His anger had returned full forced as the day wore on. He had been on the road for almost 10 hours and Randy had not bothered to call once. Despite the argument the men had before John left Birmingham, he expected Randy to give in and call him to ensure he was OK. The younger man's stubbornness, however, was winning at that moment. When Randy put his foot down, it usually remained until John made him give in. This time, though, John would not be giving in first. He hadn't done anything wrong and he would be strong and force Randy to admit he was wrong.

"Excuse me, dear,"

John's head swerved over to meet the smiling face of an older woman. She looked down on him hesitantly, her hand gripping the seat in front of her in an effort to keep her balance. "I don't want to bother you but…"

John smiled and shook his head. "You're not bothering me."

The woman's face relaxed slightly as her smile widened. "We were just wondering if you wanted to come up front with us and talk for a bit. We bought some cookies and eggnog at the last rest stop and we're keeping each other company. You're all alone back here, though."

John sighed and lowered his head. "I haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone today. I don't mean to be anti-social."

"We're making excellent time and the roads are pretty decent so we'll get to St. Louis in time. I hope that's not the reason you're down." A frown crossed over the woman's face as she stared down at him. "We all have a reason for being on the bus tonight. I'm sure someone very special is waiting for you just like are waiting for all of us. Trust me, we'll make it."

John smiled as he lifted his head and nodded. "My entire family is in St. Louis. I can't wait to see them, especially my daughter and husband."

The woman's eyebrow arched slightly at John's mention of a husband and he smiled discretely. He was used to the reaction and barely saw it anymore.

"I'm sure they're dying to see you, too." The woman laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Agnes and the reason I'm on this stupid bus is because I assumed I would beat the snowstorm and didn't!"

John laughed and nodded. "Well, at least you knew one was coming. I stayed in Birmingham one extra day for a doctor's appointment and then couldn't fly out because of the storm. I'm John, by the way."

Agnes extended her hand and John shook it firmly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, John. So, instead of sulking back here, can you come up front with all of us? None of us really wanna be here but since we are, we may as well make the best of it."

"I don't mean to sulk. I'm just a bit annoyed, I guess." John's smile faded as the argument with Randy replayed in his mind. Agnes noticed and leaned on the seat, a compassionate look on her face. "It's Christmas time, dear. There should be no annoyances. Just keep thinking of the loved ones you're going home to."

John rolled his eyes and turned to look back out the window. "Yeah, I guess you're right. My daughter's reaction will be worth it, no matter what."

Agnes nodded slowly. "They're always the reason for everything we do, aren't they? I can't wait to get home to my grandkids." She laughed softly and shook her head. "My daughter was so upset I was making this trip. She thought I was insane to travel in this weather but for my grandkids I would do anything."

John slowly turned over and nodded. "I understand the feeling. My husband is so angry with me for doing this, too. We had a huge argument before I left Birmingham and haven't spoken since. I hate it. We don't really argue..." He smiled as a blush crept over his face. "I usually just give in and let him have his way but I couldn't this time."

Agnes laughed and nodded. "There's always one like that in a marriage. Why don't you just pick up the phone and call him, John? Give in one more time! It's Christmas and loved ones shouldn't be arguing!"

John sighed and leaned his head back onto the seat. "I might as well, right?"

Agnes nodded encouragingly. "Then, when you're done, come up front with us for some snacks, OK."

John smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you, Agnes."

Agnes smiled and walked back down the aisle of the bus towards the other passengers as John reached for his cell phone. He slid it out of his pocket and sighed, spinning it around his fingers. Randy was infuriating and as stubborn as they came but at that moment John realized he didn't care. He wanted to hear his voice.

John pressed the call button for his St. Louis home and listened to the phone ring in his ear. It was answered after a few rings and his smile widened when he heard his daughter's sweet voice come through.

"Daddy! I'm so happy you called! Are you almost home? I miss you!"

"My beautiful girl! I miss you so much to, Ally. I'll be home soon but you'll probably be asleep, princess. I'll see you in the morning, though. We can open all the presents Santa bought us." John's mood was instantly elevated at the excitement in Alanna's voice and he was certain he had made the right choice in traveling through the night.

"I wish you were here for dinner now. Daddy doesn't look happy and Grandma says its because he misses you,"

John's sighed. "I miss him, too, baby. I miss all of you and wish I were there right now. At least I'll be there tomorrow, though. Can you put Daddy on the phone, please?"

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"I love you, princess. Can't wait till tomorrow," John smiled as he heard the phone clatter onto the surface Alanna set it on and call for her father. Seconds later Randy's voice replaced the silence in his ear. "Hey,"

John closed his eyes and sighed. "I know we argued and you're mad at me but I don't care. I can't regret making this trip, though, Ran. I'm dying to be home with all of you."

Randy remained silent for a few moments before finally answering, ignoring John's sentiment, his voice still tense. "How's the bus trip going? Are the roads decent?"

"Yeah, we're making good time. I should arrive at the station at 2am, just as scheduled. Roads have been cleaned and we have a great driver. He's being safe," John slowly opened his eyes. "I'll be fine, baby. Stop worrying,"

"Don't tell me not to worry about you, John. I will always worry about you," Randy's voice finally softened. "I hate that we argued. I'm sorry I flipped and that I haven't called. I've been so worried all day but I was still so angry you were out in this weather..."

"It's OK. I already know how hard headed you can be, Orton," John smiled as he teased Randy, anxious to put their fight behind them. "I'm sorry I said what I said, too. Can we just be friends again?"

Randy laughed softly in his ear. "Who said I want to be your friend, Cena?"

John rolled his eyes but smiled. "You're such a dork, babe. I can't wait to be with you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, Johnny. I can't wait till you get here. I'll pick you up from the bus station, OK,"

"Thanks, baby. Be careful while driving. I love you," John smiled as Randy's voice finally radiated calm back to him. "I love you, too, baby. See you soon."

John ended the call, a happy smile on his face. He slowly stood and walked down the aisle towards Agnes and the other passengers, determined to make the final hours before he was home with his family fly by.

**A/N: Will John make it home? Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final part! Hope you all enjoyed my short Christmas story! **

John couldn't contain his excitement as the bus made the slow crawl up St. Louis' main highway leading to the bus terminal. They had slowed down once in Missouri due to the messier roads and they were running a bit more than half an hour behind but all the passengers on the bus were just as excited as when they'd started their journey. The finish line was near and as John had discovered from his talks with the other passengers, they were all going home to loved ones and were just as anxious as he was.

"Sit down, John! You're bouncing around like you have ants in your pants, dear!"

John laughed and turned over to look at Agnes. "I just want off this bus, Aggie! I want to see my husband."

Agnes laughed and tugged at John's shirt. "I don't think he would want you to fly out the window if this bus makes a sudden stop, John. We're almost there. Just sit,"

John sighed and lowered his body into the seat behind Agnes, propping his legs up on the arm rest. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. It was tense from a mixture of exhaustion and excitement. He had slept only a couple of hours after speaking to Randy and enjoying a snack with his fellow passengers but his body, especially his neck, was still wracked from sitting up on the long trip. If Dr. Andrews knew what he had done, he would have a fit. No pain from anywhere in his body, though, would kill his smile and excitement from knowing in just a few moments he would be in Randy's arms.

"OK, folks. Start getting your stuff ready. I'm pulling into the depot now," yelled Ray, their bus driver, from up front.

John's eyes snapped open and he quickly moved his legs over to the floor. He stood and reached into the overheard compartment, quickly bringing down his rolling suitcase before walking over to help Agnes with hers. She smiled gratefully at him and gave him a hug. "It was so nice to meet you, John. I hope you have a wonderful holiday with your family."

John smiled and nodded. "You, too, Agnes. Thank you for listening to my drama earlier. You have my information now. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call on me."

"Thank you, dear," Agnes moved away with a smile and took her small bag from John's hands.

The bus slowly pulled into the underground parking lot at the St. Louis bus terminal and Ray guided it into a spot. Once securely parked, everyone said their goodbyes to Ray and each other and gingerly walked off the bus. John kept a secure hold on Agnes' arm as he guided her off the bus and through the snow into the covered bus station. He waved goodbye to the 3 other passengers as they quickly made their way over to their families in the quiet waiting room. John's eyes scanned the room and spotted a man by the coffee machine. Agnes tugged on his arm happily. "That's my son! Oh, I'm so excited! Thank you again, John."

"Have a great time with your family, Aggie," replied John, a smile on his face. They embraced warmly one more time before Agnes moved away into her son's waiting arms. John watched them hug, a small smile on his face, until he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

"Didn't know you were into older women, Cena,"

John immediately turned in the embrace and locked eyes with Randy's smirking face. His face split with a wide smile and he threw his arms up, locking them around Randy's neck. Randy laughed softly and tightened the embrace as John buried his face in his neck. "I'm so happy to see you, baby."

Randy placed a kiss on John's head. "So am I despite the fact I should still be so pissed at you. I've never spent a more miserable day, terrified something would happen to you on the road. I thought I was the adventurous one in this marriage,"

John pulled away and smiled at him. "So, I assumed your attitude one time and nothing did happen and I'm home safe and sound. Let's just focus on that, please."

Randy smirked and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Cena but don't ever do this again."

"Yes, dear," John nodded and brushed their lips together. "I love you. Thanks for being here tonight,"

"Where else would I be? I love you, too," Randy pressed his lips against John's mouth, his fingers trailing up and down John's back over the heavy coat he wore. A low groan erupted from John's chest as Randy intensified the kiss and he reluctantly pulled away. "Not here, babe. Let's get home,"

Randy nodded and moved his hands forward, linking his fingers through John. "Home sounds like a great idea,"

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later the men finally pulled up to their house. Randy had begrudgingly slowed his normal driving speed after being urged to by an overly cautious John. Choosing to leave John's bags and their heavy winter coats and boots in the enclosed garage, both men quickly entered the quiet, warm house.<p>

"I'm shocked to be coming into such a quiet house. I thought for sure some other people would be down here to greet me," said John as he followed Randy through their living room and up the stairs.

"I told Mom I was coming to pick you up and she promised to keep an ear open for Al, but I didn't want her to wait up. I knew we would be getting home so late and Al will be waking us up really early so…" Randy shrugged and stood in front of Alanna's room. "I'm guessing she's asleep."

John nodded, happy not to have to deal with his mother at that time. He pushed past Randy's body and silently walked inside Alanna's room, smiling down at her sleeping form. He bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking back outside of the room to where Randy stood. He followed him down the hall to their bedroom and sighed contently when he entered.

"God, it is so good to be home. I can't believe I only get to spend a few days here, though."

Randy walked around him and towards the bed, throwing his body onto it. He sat up and slid his jeans and sweater off before laying his head back down onto a pillow. "Don't complain; a few days are better than nothing." He lifted his head from the pillow where it fell and smiled. "Come to bed. I know you must be exhausted. We can get a couple hours of sleep before Al comes barging in here,"

John smiled and looked down at Randy's form, the younger man having closed his eyes once more. He slowly removed his layers of clothing, leaving him in boxer shorts and a t-shirt like Randy. "I do have plans to come to bed but sleeping was the last thing on my mind,"

Randy's eyes slowly opened and his lips curved into a smirk. "You can't be serious,"

John walked over to him and nodded, "Oh, I am," He stood at the foot of the bed and reached a hand down to Randy, pulling him up into a sitting position when it was accepted.

"Let me see you." John's voice was a hoarse rasp as Randy slowly pulled the t-shirt over his head. John quickly straddled Randy's lap, running his hands over his strong back.

"You're so beautiful," John whispered against his mouth. "I can't believe I almost missed being here with you."

A low moan erupted from Randy's chest as the older man's mouth pressed against his. Randy could feel the solid erection showing him just how much John wanted him.

"I'm so happy you're home, Johnny..."

John's lips were back on his, silencing him with a kiss. Slowly, John moved up and down on Randy's lap, creating friction. Randy gripped John's hips tightly, intensifying the kiss, their tongues teasing as they tasted. As the need to breathe became overwhelming, they broke apart. John's mouth continued moving, finding other places to kiss; Randy's ears, nose, eyes and neck all meeting his lips.

"God, I love you so much." John's words sounded strained as he pulled away from Randy momentarily.

"I love you more," replied Randy, tugging the older man forward into his arms for another slow, deep kiss. Tender kisses became more insistent, tongues dueling. Randy did not resist as he was pushed onto his back as John took his place between the younger man's spread thighs.

"John," Randy moaned as his husband's head sank down, his mouth moving to his chest. John licked his chest hungrily, pulling the nipples into his mouth. Randy whimpered and arched upwards, hands wrapping around John's back.

John moaned, biting down gently on the small nubs, his fingers stroking the tight skin of Randy's stomach, increasing the moans from the younger man. Sliding up his body, he joined his lips with Randy's, his tongue advancing and retreating as Randy met and matched the motions.

"Johnny," Randy sighed. He pressed towards John's mouth, his fingers caressing John's head, trailing through the shorter hair, across the back of his lover's neck. His arms reached to pull him closer as their tongues tangled. He mourned the loss of John's lips when the older man pulled away but only briefly as he realized their intended destination. Randy gasped as he felt the warm wetness of John's tongue caressing his aching flesh, strong hands holding him as he tried to arch upwards, groaning in pleasure.

"Baby, please," he whispered as John's mouth slid over and down, tongue licking, teasing, and stroking his now throbbing hardness. "Yes," he whispered, his fingers reaching to caress his lover's head. More licking followed and then suckling of the sensitized flesh. Randy cried John's name as his hands joined his lips in rubbing, stroking and milking his erection as he gasped and writhed.

John knew his body so well, could play it like a master, drawing the ecstasy out or hurtling Randy to a short, explosive climax. Randy could already feel the tension building in him. He could feel the heat of the imminent release blazing in his blood and coursing through his veins. He cried out, torn between wanting it to last and desperate to reach his peak.

"Come, babe," John groaned, He slid his hands under Randy's thrusting hips. "Come for me. I want to see you come." He sucked the throbbing, engorged shaft, swallowing it deeply. His fingers stroked across the tight entrance to Randy's body. He pushed just the tip of one digit into the tight rosebud pinning the older man with his other arm. It was all Randy could handle and he arched up into John's mouth, trying in vain to keep his cries as low as possible.

John held Randy down as his orgasm washed over him, swallowing down the hot, creamy seed. He swallowed everything his lover could offer, pulling away only when certain Randy had no more to give.

"So beautiful, Randy," John groaned huskily. Randy was limp and unresisting as John pushed his thighs apart. He buried his face between them to find the entrance his sought. He licked hungrily at the tight bud, thrusting his tongue against the flesh until it granted him entry. Randy moaned as John's tongue plunged into the hot channel again and again. "Baby, stop, please. I can't…"

John ignored Randy's pleas and pressed a single finger inside the still-tight passage. Quickly moving up and leaning towards their bedside table, he grabbed the bottle of lube from inside and thoroughly coated two fingers before plunging them deep inside, searching for the special spot that would drive Randy wild with desire. Randy reacted as he wanted, thrashing and moaning as John prepared him. It was becoming impossible for John to continue. His own flesh was hard with suppressed need. He moved up and pushed up against the glistening, pulsating portal, teasing them both for a few seconds and then plunged deeply inside his mate.

"John," Randy cried, pushing down, impaling himself on John's long, hot length.

John groaned as he was fully immersed in tight, slick heat, the walls rippling their welcome as his shaft made itself at home inside Randy.

"Baby…love to see you like this." John dropped his head to kiss the sensual lips mouthing his name. His tongue plundered the willing mouth as his hips began to increase in speed. He growled his approval wordlessly as Randy's legs wrapped around him. He changed his angle, driving forcefully inside his husband, pounding the sweet spot that had Randy helpless in his pleasure. He burrowed a hand between them and he found Randy's hardness and began a pumping to match the tempo of his hips.

Randy was beyond thought, beyond words. He teetered on the edge of a release once more. He arched his neck to bite at John's neck and heard John shout his name. Hot juices flooded him as his lover's orgasm erupted. The sensation of being filled with John's essence tipped Randy over once more, the intensity of the pleasure searing through him.

John groaned as the last of his orgasm spilled into Randy before collapsing onto the younger man beneath him, cradling him. "My God. I would risk any kind of weather for that. That was amazing," he panted harshly into Randy's ear.

"Yes, it was; very amazing." Randy replied with a low chuckle, pulling John to join their mouths, the kisses gentle to express the depth of love he felt. He gave a contented sigh as John's body stretched over him. Minutes later, he pulled away and moved to Randy's side, pulling him in close despite the mess between them.

"Merry Christmas, Randy."

"Merry Christmas, Johnny," Randy replied, capturing his lips once more. He knew they could not stay in their private world for much longer. The sun was rising and people, namely their daughter, would soon demand their full attention. But for a few more hours, they were going to savor every minute.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, after Christmas breakfast was eaten and presents had been open, John climbed up the stairs looking for a solitary moment of peace and quiet. He had spent the day with Alanna latched to his side and while he normally didn't mind his daughter's affectionate personality, today he needed a break. He and Randy had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep before she had come banging on the door anxious to begin her Christmas. The men had still been exhausted, John especially, and he had held on for as long as he could. He had seen his chance for a minute of escape when Alanna settled down with his mother and mother-in-law to watch The Grinch and Randy and their fathers were in the kitchen glued to a football game.<p>

John walked into his and Randy's bedroom and let out a deep sigh as he collapsed on the bed, kicking off his shoes. He would give anything to close his eyes and sleep for hours but he knew he couldn't. He also knew the peace and quiet of the room would be very short-lived.

As if on cue, John heard the bedroom door quietly open and close. He lifted his head and smiled in relief when he saw only Randy strolling towards him. "Thank God. I thought it was someone else,"

"Who are you trying to hide from, Cena?" Randy laughed as he sat beside him on the bed.

"Everyone, pretty much," John also laughed as he turned towards him. "I'm so exhausted, babe. I just wish I could sleep."

"So sleep, Johnny. I can take care of things for awhile so you can rest." Randy lowered his body to lie alongside John's and reached out to stroke his face. "No, as long as I get a little of quiet now, I'll be fine."

"Well, I told the folks to hold down the fort downstairs while I came to check on you." Randy placed a kiss on John's head as he pulled him to lie on his chest. John sighed contently and let his eyes close. "Thanks, baby. I appreciate it."

Randy let John lay in his arms, his hand slowly rubbing up and down his back. Within minutes, he heard the older man's breathing even out and slow down and assumed he fell asleep. As he tried to pull away, John's arm tightened around his waist and a low groan escaped his lips. "Don't leave,"

"I thought you had fallen asleep," whispered Randy in response. John shook his head and opened his eyes, his gaze intent on Randy's face. He moved his head closer and the pair shared a slow, lazy kiss. Randy pulled away with a smirk. "Suddenly not sleepy anymore?"

John's eyes widened and he shook his head. "That kiss wasn't meant to start anything, Ran. We have a house full of people and they're all awake…"

Randy silenced him with a kiss. "Our parents won't come up here and they won't let Al come up here. Just calm down and let me enjoy you."

John groaned as Randy moved down his body, sliding his shirt up and attaching his lips to his chest. Randy's fingers and mouth teased his nipples and the older man arched, electricity shooting through him. Randy's hands continued their gentle exploration, moving downward slowly against John's skin, down to his covered, aching flesh. Randy quickly moved his hands down John's stomach to the waist of his pants and undid them slowly, moving them and his underwear off his slim hips and pulling them off completely . With a quick motion, the younger man moved to kneel between now spread limbs, his fingers teasing up and down John's sensitive inner thighs.

Then lips and tongue were moving where hands had touched and it took just moments for John to be writhing and moaning. Randy's broad hands gripped tightly to his hips, pinning him to their bed. Low groans spilt from John's lips as his younger lover slowly tasted down his body, licking and nipping, until he reached his aching erection. John saw the satisfied smile on Randy's face and moaned as his lover licked up the aching, heated flesh. Without word or hesitation Randy swallowed him whole. John cried Randy's name as his lover's tongue pressed insistently along his hard, heated length. His tongue teased beneath the engorged head causing John to try and buck into the wet, warm cavern.

Moaning and raking his hands through Randy's hair, John knew he could not hold out much longer. An increase in suction and Randy massaging him whole with his throat muscles and John was lost in waves of pleasure. He bit his lit as he tried to muffle his cries and lay boneless, enveloped in the pleasure. "God, baby. You're amazing,"

As he tried to catch his breath, John saw the smug look on Randy's face. Slowly, deliberately, the younger man moved up his body lay down beside him. "I know,"

John laughed and turned over, spreading Randy's legs and lying between them. "You're such a little shit. I don't know why I put up with you,"

Randy smiled up at him. "Because of what I just did to you…and I'm pretty hot,"

John slowly nodded, his hand working its way down to Randy's belt. "That must be it," He pulled Randy's jeans and underwear off in one swift motion, his desire to possess his husband increasing with every passing moment. Randy lifted his hips to ease the process, his cock twitching as it came into contact with the cool air of the room.

John reached for the lube that they had left from the night before and poured a decent amount onto his hand. With shaking fingers, he stroked over Randy's opening. His husband moaned and pushed down.

"Put them in, Johnny. I want to feel your fingers inside me."

Randy's words were so heartfelt that John felt his spent organ begin to harden again. He took his time to prepare Randy properly. Two fingers carefully followed the single digit and only when Randy was begging did John insert three. He soon found the spot inside Randy that made him arch up and groaned.

"Now, Johnny, please. I want to feel you. I want to feel your cock inside me."

Randy spread his legs wide open and John groaned with a mix of want and desire. He coated his now aching shaft generously with the lube and slid into Randy as he moaned softly. He leaned up to kiss him and felt John slip farther in. Randy's fingers gently traced John's jaw line and he was suddenly struck by the power and grace of the man above him and how much he loved him.

"Oh, God. You feel so good, baby."

John's breathing was already erratic from the sounds of passion and pleasure that spilt from Randy's lips as he pushed in and out of his lover's body. He felt Randy's tightness surround him, the younger man clenching to hold him tightly inside.

"You feel so good, too, babe," John whispered.

John placed his arms either side of Randy's head looking down into the bright eyes he loved. He began thrusting deep, making sure to tilt his hips to hit the special place inside Randy that made him cry out.

Randy pushed down to meet John's every thrust, impaling himself a little more and the older man felt his pleasure increase at the knowledge that he was pleasing Randy. He knew he wouldn't last too long. Randy felt too good for him to draw it out as much as he would have truly liked. His hand came round to grasp his neglected, leaking shaft and Randy cried out, thrusting desperately into John's hand.

"Johnny, I'm going to come."

John nodded and intensified his strokes. "Come for me, baby,"

Seconds later Randy exploded over his pumping hand and his inner muscles clenched tightly around John, bringing on his own orgasm. He cried his completion into Randy's neck. Both men came hard as they held one another. Their ragged breathing the only sound as their overheated bodies recovered from their shared passion.

Carefully, John withdrew from his lover. He smiled tenderly as Randy opened his arms in invitation and he snuggled into him. "Love you, Ran."

"I love you, too, Johnny." Randy sighed and looked towards the door. "How much time do you think we have left?"

John groaned and shook his head. "Not much. We should get cleaned up,"

Randy smiled slowly and nodded. "I'm glad you made it home for Christmas, Johnny. Despite my telling you not to worry about it, this day would've sucked if you weren't here to help Al open presents and play football with our dads and just for me to hold."

"I know, baby. That's why I wasn't going to stop until I made it here." John pressed a soft kiss to Randy's lips and smiled. "Merry Christmas, love"

**A/N: Happy Holidays to all my wonderful reviewers and readers!**


End file.
